the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 Dec 2017
00:00:18 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: !mao 00:00:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Trollway. 00:01:10 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: :) 00:01:13 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: No. 00:01:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ..Let's not mention PlayBoy. 00:01:53 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: !google When You Were Young - The Killers 00:01:53 CBOT BrickleBot: https://www.google.com/#q=When%20You%20Were%20Young%20-%20The%20Killers&safe=strict 00:02:05 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: That Song is what Nadia beat me on..........Badly too XD 00:02:21 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Welp. Bye for a few minutes 00:02:36 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: /me Hugs Korra and Mess 00:02:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me kicks Michael. 00:02:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 00:03:11 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Korra, I MIGHT not be able to come on tomorrow because of personal issues. I'll quickly PM you what's happened. 00:03:18 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Lif I'm not here tomorrow, I wanna say now........ 00:03:29 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Happy Birthday, Big Bro :) 00:03:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Thanks. 00:03:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Let's play ball. 00:03:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /me pitches at Korra 00:04:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Korra misses. 00:04:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Strike 1. 00:04:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. ;-; 00:05:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Now that gives me an idea, 00:05:39 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: /me punches the ball and it hits Mario in the FCe 00:05:41 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: *Face 00:05:48 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: OH FUCK!! Are you ok, Dude? 00:05:55 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Ha, jk. You Noooooob 00:06:01 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: :P 00:06:10 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Korra, info is in PM. 00:06:11 KICK DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 00:06:18 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:06:25 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Bye Everyone o/ 00:06:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I dislike violence. 00:06:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye 00:06:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 00:06:38 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: /me slowly punches Mario :) 00:06:46 KICK DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 00:06:51 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:06:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye Mike. >:( 00:06:58 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: O/ o/ o/ o/ o/ 00:07:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye 00:07:04 CHAT DarK Drist l Haptiic: Its an army of o/ 00:07:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: WAIT 00:07:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: \o \o \o \o \o 00:07:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Discord I wanna show you my new drawings 00:07:29 CHAT Chase McFly: (bye) (bye) (bye) (bye) (bye) 00:08:20 QUIT DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:08:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: God dang it. 00:08:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Lag. 00:11:41 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:12:01 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 00:12:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Hiyart! 00:12:18 CHAT Chase McFly: *Hart 00:12:19 CHAT Chase McFly: :p 00:12:29 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 00:14:54 JOIN Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Team Demon Light. 00:16:10 QUIT Robot Jones is Omnipotent has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:23:02 CHAT Chase McFly: Mew 00:23:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 00:23:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Good, good 00:23:42 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:23:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh yeah 00:24:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Synystershy is another old user who returned @Korra 00:24:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ye. 00:24:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Have you seen them before last week? 00:24:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Back in like June, 00:24:35 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:25:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 00:25:36 CHAT Chase McFly: Would GTA count a san old user who returned/ 00:25:44 CHAT Chase McFly: He left th wiki for two months 00:25:44 CHAT Qstlijku: No 00:26:00 CHAT Qstlijku: And I'm talking about on CC anyway 00:26:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm surprised Slay wasn't banned or kicked. CHAT He cussed several times. 00:26:16 CHAT Qstlijku: He did? 00:26:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Do you have screenshots? 00:26:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 00:26:38 CHAT Chase McFly: KK 00:27:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oddest part is that both Mime and Sayu were there and did nothing. (think) 00:27:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: (think) 00:27:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/364911367557480479/394932542337187851/image.png 00:27:53 CHAT Hart New Bob: Perhaps they were both AFK? 00:28:04 CHAT Qstlijku: I see now 00:28:05 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG 00:28:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Why was it not reported on CC Discord? 00:28:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 00:28:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/364911367557480479/394926511234351104/image.png 00:28:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/364911367557480479/394926390123823105/image.png 00:28:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because Sayu was active on chat. @Q 00:29:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 00:29:29 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:29:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And said nothing. (think) 00:29:58 CHAT Hart New Bob: (think) 00:30:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Also, 00:31:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CavaX said he retired from Wikia/FANDOm. 00:31:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *FANDOM* 00:32:41 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:32:55 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:33:23 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 00:34:46 CHAT Qstlijku: So do you think the mods weren't doing anything on purpose? 00:35:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Because they've known Slay for a long time or something? 00:35:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Kind of. 00:35:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They seem to let users they've known for a while slide on bad behavior. CHAT Like last week, Dorumin said "Shit" on CCC and Veralann just laughed it off. 00:35:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not last week, the week before. 00:36:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 00:37:03 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: It seems they're letting users they like more get away with more 00:37:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah I've noticed the majority of users banned now are sockpuppets 00:38:05 CHAT Qstlijku: They used to be a minority... 00:38:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 00:38:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And agreed. @Falco 00:39:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hart New Bob: CHAT sad CHAT 6:38 CHAT Roller Cowards Rocks: CHAT ly Tragic 00:39:26 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://reputation.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arch_Wizard_Megumin 00:41:22 CHAT Qstlijku: Why does... 00:41:29 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 00:41:40 CHAT Qstlijku: At first I thought that wiki was about the album Reputation 00:41:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Kind of. CHAT Brick based it off that. 00:43:16 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 00:45:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 00:46:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've noticed blocks no longer appear on CVN. 00:47:22 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:47:25 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:47:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Pass 00:47:39 CHAT Qstlijku: and ok 00:48:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This new bot isn't as good as the one Sactage used. 00:48:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: test 00:48:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fail. 00:49:16 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:49:22 CHAT South Ferry: Fail. 00:50:02 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Aayushi Thakur 00:50:04 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Aayushi Thakur 88 days, 16 hours, 24 minutes, and 39 seconds ago. 00:50:29 CHAT Qstlijku: I invited her here the other day and she didn't come, yet she came to the country music wiki earlier today 00:50:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Strange right? 00:50:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 00:51:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Also 00:51:03 CHAT Qstlijku: I'll tell you in PM 00:51:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 00:51:48 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 00:52:25 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:53:20 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:55:37 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:55:53 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:00:37 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:04:32 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:04:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hs92le 01:04:59 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:05:21 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:05:59 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:11:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Merry Christmas. CHAT Happy Boxing day to you. 01:11:49 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Thanks. 01:11:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, what exactly is Boxing day? :P 01:11:49 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: The day after Christmas. 01:11:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No shit. 01:11:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: Sherlock 01:11:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:11:50 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Jack?diff=74609&oldid=73202 Now what do you wish to discuss with me? 01:11:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But I wanted to talk to you about your character page. CHAT Like we should add his entrance into the RP onto the page. 01:11:50 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I agree. 01:11:50 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic, please don't swear! 01:11:50 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 01:12:16 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:12:29 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:12:29 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:12:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 01:12:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hart, PM. 01:12:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Just when I leave chat becomes active 01:13:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:13:17 CHAT Qstlijku: And Brickle didn't log 01:13:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. 01:14:12 CHAT Qstlijku: btw I hate that expression 01:15:22 CHAT Qstlijku: "No shit sherlock" 01:15:22 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku, please don't swear! 01:15:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 01:15:26 CHAT Qstlijku: +disable 01:15:26 CBOT BrickleBot: Swear checking disabled. 01:15:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. Is it because of that one troll you told me about? 01:15:50 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: BTW, Korra. 01:16:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I aded info about my debut in the RP. 01:16:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah, Echo, used to say it a lot, and her using it was the first time I heard it 01:16:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 01:16:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Honestly, Wikia needs to get rid of Visual Editor. CHAT It servers no purpose. 01:17:02 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yes. 01:17:46 CHAT Hart New Bob: Speaking of that, 01:17:58 CHAT Hart New Bob: I need to switch it back to classic editor 01:19:10 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ @Korra 01:19:33 CHAT Qstlijku: It's supposedly easier for newbies but I could never see how that's the case 01:19:39 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah. 01:19:57 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Source mode is true Internet knowledge. 01:19:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: With Source code and preview, there's no need for VE. 01:19:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *mode* 01:20:00 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: It teaches you HTML and CSS. 01:20:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Snivystorm, another user who returned 01:20:35 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I saw what they said. 01:20:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ew, I tried adding tabbers to the rules and it looked ugly af. 01:21:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Ew, Korra looks ugly af too. :P 01:21:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not as ugly as you. :P 01:21:34 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: And you wonder why I don't reveal my face. =] 01:21:44 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Source mode is true Internet knowledge. 01:21:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: With Source code and preview, there's no need for VE. 01:21:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *mode* 01:21:44 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: It teaches you HTML and CSS. 01:21:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Snivystorm, another user who returned 01:21:45 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I saw what they said. 01:21:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ew, I tried adding tabbers to the rules and it looked ugly af. 01:21:45 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Ew, Korra looks ugly af too. :P 01:21:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not as ugly as you. :P 01:21:45 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: And you wonder why I don't reveal my face. =] 01:21:45 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 01:22:12 CBOT BrickleBot: Booting up! 01:22:15 CBOT BrickleBot: Swear checking disabled. 01:22:19 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now enabled! 01:22:21 CBOT BrickleBot: Emotebomb is now disabled. 01:22:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 01:22:36 CHAT Hart New Bob: Are you sure, Brickle? :p 01:22:44 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 01:22:50 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 01:22:51 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 01:22:53 CHAT Qstlijku: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pages_with_too_many_expensive_parser_function_calls 01:22:54 JOIN DarK Drist l Haptiic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:22:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: My computer runs like crap/ 01:23:02 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I had that on my wiki once. 01:23:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Another one of those automatically generated categories that can't be found anywhere 01:23:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I keep bots running and when my computer stops working, so do my bots. 01:23:41 CHAT Qstlijku: It's like Category:Pages_with_broken_file_links 01:24:30 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Well, that one is done if you link an image that does not exist. 01:24:42 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:24:44 QUIT DarK Drist l Haptiic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:25:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Oh right. 01:25:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I need to give Korra the codes to give Jack the assistants badge. 01:25:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh yeah 01:25:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I will get to that shortly Korra, I just need some more time to work on it. 01:25:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Alright. 01:25:47 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Speaking of Jack, brb. 01:26:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Assistant's badge? 01:27:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep. CHAT I'll show what it looks like in a second. 01:29:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Like an achievement? 01:29:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hs992g 01:29:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Where will it show? 01:29:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's a custom badge that way we can separate the assistants from the regular mods. 01:29:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: In chat, where his chat mod badge should be. 01:29:53 CHAT Qstlijku: You mean achievements? 01:29:55 CHAT Qstlijku: Ohh 01:29:58 CHAT Qstlijku: That kind of badge 01:30:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I need to o 01:30:55 CHAT Qstlijku: *go 01:30:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 01:31:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out. o 01:31:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:31:02 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 01:31:02 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:31:04 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 1 leaves, and 43 messages logged. 01:31:05 CHAT Qstlijku: +restart 2016 04 23